Valentines Day Mascara'
by TooMuchDarknessInMyHeart
Summary: worried for Iain's state of mind after the shift Jeff tries to encourage Sam to pay Iain a visit, even if its just to encourage him to see a professional. Sam knows she's putting her marriage at risk to help Iain but she can't turn her back on him. she owes him that much after all Iain was there for her in her moment of need its time she returned the favour.


**This is just something I've had floating around in my head after reading the spoilers for tonight's episode where Iain's PTSD begins to appear. (Well we knew it was coming anyway but yeah, just imagine that Sam and Tom haven't left, and they're still a part of this story)**

* * *

><p>Iain left the ambulance bay after a very much telling off by Dixie after she had heard that yet again he had dismayed orders and put himself at risk to save another life from a burning building but frankly Iain didn't really care that he had dismissed Jeff's orders Iain knew deep down that if he hadn't of gone running in when he did then chances were the young lad wouldn't have survived and if that meant getting a telling off from his senior than frankly Iain didn't care. But what he did care about is the fact when he went running into that burning building he couldn't possibly have known what memories it would trigger inside his mind, it brought back days from his tour.<p>

Iain hadn't realised how long he had been lost in thought when he heard someone clear his voice and he looked up and he noticed Jeff stood there "You could have got yourself killed today mate" Jeff told him as he stood beside Iain . "Well I didn't did I,. I'm still here" Iain said not looking at Jeff. "Iain that's not the point you know it would have been on mine and Dixie's conscious if something had happened to you, what's going on mate I saw the way you were when you came out of that burning building what's going on?" Jeff asked and Iain shook his head "You wouldn't understand. No one would understand, only one person would and I can't turn to that person " Iain said half heartily.

There was one person who would understand better then anyone but after the wedding and Sam and Tom had returned from they're honeymoon, Tom had made it quiet clear that he was to stay well clear from Sam. Iain had done what Tom had asked. He had kept his distance. He hadn't even spoken to Sam to congrat them on the wedding. But Sam would be the only person who would understand.

"That person be Sam by any chance?" Jeff asked and Iain looked at him before nodding. "if anyone will understand then she will but you all heard Tom when they came back to work. He made it perfectly clear that I was to stay away I can't blame him "Iain said but Jeff shook his head. "I know Sam better then most people. I know she won't let a friend down in need "Jeff said and Iain shook his head "I don't want to cause any trouble between them. They're happy and it's best I just stay away "Iain said half heartily

"Well if you're sure "Jeff said and Iain nodded. "Please Jeff doesn't start anything on my behalf "Iain admitted and Jeff nodded "Okay if you're sure" Jeff said and he walked away, Iain let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure that even Sam could help him he knew that she would but Iain knew that she wouldn't risk causing an argument between Sam and Tom.

* * *

><p>Later on that day Sam's shift were finishing and Sam was just finishing changing from her scrubs into her normal clothes when she heard the door to the room open and she noticed Jeff stood in the corner of her eye "Jeff. What can I do for you?" Sam asked slipping her coat on.<p>

"Its more what you could for me Sam" Jeff started carefully. "That depends on what it is" Sam asked. "Can you pay Iain a visit?" Jeff asked and Sam hesitated "Jeff I don't think that will be a good idea..." Sam started but Jeff shook his head "Please Sam, I don't think he's all well in himself. And I think the only person who he will listen to is you. You know he refused orders and went running into that burning building?" Jeff asked and Sam nodded

"I did hear about that but I'm not sure what you want me to do Jeff" Sam said and Jeff sighed "I think he could with you visiting him, to make sure he's okay or you could encourage him to see a professional, Sam I wouldn't ask but me and Dixie are both worried about him" Jeff said and with that it seemed he'd worn Sam over

"Fine I'll pay him a visit when I'm not on shift with Tom or something. If I write down my number and you give it him but Tom can never find out about this okay?" Sam asked and Jeff nodded. "I promise Tom will never know " Jeff said and Sam nodded before she wrote her number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Jeff

"Thanks Sam you're a star " Jeff said and Sam nodded before Jeff left and Tom met her. "Ready to go home?" he asked and Sam nodded "defiantly "Sam said and she and Tom left the ED and headed home.


End file.
